


Giving up control

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fills [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE BINGO. FILL: ASPHYXIATION ||He knew that they looked like horny and drunk teenagers, but there was nobody around to call them out on that and Stephen couldn’t even bother himself to think about that. He was going to regret whatever would have happened behind Stark’s bedroom door the next morning, and still, he didn’t care. He couldn’t care, not when that was what he asked for.





	Giving up control

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of anxious about this, so I hope you'll like it. 
> 
> As always, nothing belongs to me and this isn't betad.

They both were panting while pushing and pulling the other through the hallway with sloppy kisses and while trying to take their clothes off at the same time. Stephen’s shaking hands were making the thing difficult for him, but he didn’t care at the moment, not when his world was reduced to Tony’s body pressing against his, the genius’s erection brushing against Stephen’s leg. 

He knew that they looked like horny and drunk teenagers, but there was nobody around to call them out on that and Stephen couldn’t even bother himself to think about that. He was going to regret whatever would have happened behind Stark’s bedroom door the next morning, and still, he didn’t care. He couldn’t care, not when that was what he asked for. 

They had danced around it for so long, and while Stephen knew that there were no ways in which they could work, as a couple, he wanted to fool himself, just that night. It wasn’t asking for too much. 

Tony pushed his back against the door that started to swing open a moment later, Stephen smiled, against Stark’s lips and turned the other man so that he was pushing him inside the room, his lips never leaving Tony’s. By the moment he had the other man on the bed, both of them were wearing just their boxers that Tony immediately took off, making a show of brushing Stephen’s growing erection while doing it. 

The Sorcerer let the other’s mouth free just to let out a deep moan the moment Tony turned again so that he was now standing in front of a very naked Stephen. He had never been so comfortable in showing his naked body to anyone, especially if that person was towering over him. Strange knew that all his trusting issues would have threatened to make their way through his thoughts, but it didn’t happen with Tony. he couldn’t even say why, but his brain decided to trust the man a long time ago. 

“Handsome,” Tony let out as if he could read in Stephen’s mind and exactly knew what he needed to be told at that moment. And when the praise reached Stephen’s ears, he could totally feel his cock twitching. Tony’s eyes lowered on his crotch again, before he took off his boxer too, searching a moment later for the lube. 

Stephen felt again like a teenager, while he was trying not to think about it. A long time had passed since the last time he shared is bed with everyone, especially with a man. And even more time since the last time said man was someone he cared about. Tony smiled again, and Stephen could see that there was a weird light in his eyes. It was playful and smug, and the last thing he needed to see while he was naked in front of the genius. 

“I’m gonna kill the mood, but how do you prefer?” Tony asked, letting himself fall against the mattress so that he could kiss Stephen again. Not that Strange could complain, he was developing an addiction to Stark’s lips in that short span of time. 

Stephen knew he had to say something, he knew that it was the right moment to let Tony know that a part of him wanted for them to change positions, so that he was on top of Stark, but, for once, he knew he could trust him enough, he knew he could give up control. He nodded, smiling against Tony’s lips, and pushed back just what was necessary for him to speak: “It’s fine.”

Tony smirked before pushing himself again into a standing position of his knees and reaching for the lube bottle once again. That was enough of an invitation for Stephen to wrap his legs around Tony’s middle and raise his back so that Tony could let his finger inside his asshole, moving to slow for Stephen to like it. 

And, maybe, when Tony added a second finger, scissoring it a moment later, Stephen let out the most high-pitched and pleading sound that ever left his lips, but it wasn’t like someone had to know. He used his heels to drag Tony closer and deeper into him, and that had the genius to suppress a small laugh, before the callous hand which wasn’t inside him went on his own dick. 

Stephen drew his head back, not able to look any longer and the man who was missing on purpose his prostate. Another finger joined the ones which were already inside of him and then he drew them back a moment later, that smug back again on his lips. 

Stephen’s own hand ran on his cock, desperately hard and begging for attention and at that movement, Tony rose a little bit more Stephen from the bed, so that he could align himself with Stephen’s asshole, spreading his cheeks so that he had easier access. 

Tony pushed inside Stephen excruciating slow while one of his hand ran on the other man chest, rapidly followed by his own mouth. He stopped on Stephen’s nipples, his left hand twisting one of them while he trapped the other in his lips, sucking and biting. And Stephen couldn’t do anything but bucking his hips up, trying to meet and speed up every one of Stark’s thrust inside of him, desperate for friction. 

Stark’s movement didn’t hint to become more rapid and Stephen let out another moan, the pleading tone in that simple sound clearly evident. Tony smirked again, but, this time, he fastened his pace a little bit, while his hand moved to caress Stephen’s neck. And fuck!

Stephen had always loved when people touched his neck, especially during sex. It was his weakness in bed, not the only one, but the one that he couldn’t resist. And he knew it was dangerous, if his lover didn’t know how to do it, and he knew that it meant giving completely his life up to someone else, but, despite all his trust issues, he couldn’t help but want it. 

He was aware of his precome pooling against his stomach and there was nothing he could do for Tony not to notice. But he had already given up so much control to the other man, and his body was asking for it. 

“Choke me,” He let out, a barely audible whisper. A whisper that Tony heard because his hand came to rest against his throat while his other one dragged one of Stephen’s hands on his hip. 

“If it’s too much, or you aren’t comfortable, or anything, just let my hip go, ok?” He asked, and he waited for Stephen to nod before starting to thrust faster, letting Stephen the time he needed to accelerate his breathing and getting ready to have it harshly interrupted. 

Stephen tapped his hip once and Tony took it as his clue to tighten the grip around the sorcerer’s neck. Stephen rolled his eyes back, the dizziness from having taken rapid and deep breaths all suddenly merged with the feeling of the hand against his neck, squeezing softly just in the right point. He moved his heels against Tony’s ass so that he was trying to reduce even more the distance between their bodies. 

And then Tony changed his angle and started to hit just the right point, slowly adding strength on Stephen’s neck. The man opened his mouth in a silent moan and his eyes rolled back, looking at the ceiling instead of Tony’s beautiful face. He knew he was closer and the sensation of oxygen leaving his lungs was simply heaven for him. 

Stark hit his prostate once again and Stephen came painting both his and Tony’s chest with warm seed. It was sticky and messy like everything in that night, but, maybe, he didn’t mind about that. He didn’t mind of giving up control, for once, and he didn’t mind doing it for Tony. 

That moment, the man let go of his throat, but he kept thrusting inside of Stephen’s abused hole until he reached his own orgasm, collapsing a moment later again Strange’s chest.  
Neither of them spoke, Stephen’s throat was very likely sore, and Tony had no idea of what to say. They had been dancing around it since the Avengers killed Thanos and brought everyone back, but neither of them ever made a move on the other, until that night. And now, while he was laying against Stephen’s chest, his now flaccid cock buried inside the man, he had no idea of what to say, but he sure didn’t want that to be the last time it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are the air I breathe and the reason why I write, so make ur girl happy.
> 
>  **wanna say 'hi'? do you have a prompt for me?** find me on [tumblr](https://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire ironstrange bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/3827.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/511160).  
> 


End file.
